Eden Roberts
Eden Roberts 'is one of the main characters in ''Naedstuck. Eden uses an online application known as Pesterchum to communicate with her three other best friends. Her chumhandle is boisterousGamer due to her loud habits of being a female gamer. Throughout the game she is called a thief due to her title as "Thief of Space". Her planet is the Land of Frogs and Mist, dropping several hints of one of her favorable horror movies. Biography Childhood Sburb Personality and Traits Eden is a bit of a whacky girl. A bit of a mess, and is tended to be found all over the place. A girl who appears to be anti-social but once outside and rather known she can be a loud boisterous girl. A girl with a motor-mouth and always cracking video game puns whenever she has. Either she is a rebellious loud mouth girl who gets in trouble most of the times, or a serious gamer girl who is locked up in her room. Eden is a bit of a slob, her room is a mess but she never bothers cleaning up unless her high-strung half sister is at her case and threatens to take her babies away—video games. But despite her slob-like room she appears to be to dress quite nice, but a bit dark. Her punk-like style and the fact how she experiments with her hair every so often gives her a new look. She is always found switching color—like last month her bangs were a bright baby blue as well as most of her clothing style scheme. She always moves around with her clothing choices, never staying in one particular style for long and it usually switches when she dyes her hair a new color. The girl is a strategists, all the games she plays on her fellow laptop are more mind games compared to the ones on her video systems. So she tends to use what she learns in video games into real life—for sure she is always prepared for a zombie apocalypse. Her mind games allow her to pause and rethink carefully, the only downfall about this is that Eden thinks that there is always a plot twist at some form. Or something might happen if she goes down the wrong rode or path. It’s the problem she faces due to all the suspense and violence games she plays but she doesn’t care, she likes a bit of a challenge and things popping out of her to make her act on her feet. Well if Eden isn’t engrossed in playing video games, talking online with her friends, or harassing her lovely half-sister she is experimenting. She looks at herself as a wall artist, seeing how she likes painting large pictures on huge spaces. Her only problem is that she spray paints, and that goes overboard. She uses her lovely spray paint everywhere, and heck that’s why she gets in trouble. She’ll sneak out in middle of the nights and try to paint the city in miraculous colors, which often gets her in trouble with the police or parents. Heck she remembered one time she got busted because she sprays painted a guy she likes parents car because she was painting her feelings for him on the car. She lost her precious babies for a month, so she learned that she needs to be careful for now on. Though Eden isn’t all nerd, and rebellious, she is a pretty chill out girl with an upbeat, ‘fuck you’ attitude. Relationships '''Sis Roberts Eden and Sis have a rather strained relationship. Once upon a time, Eden and Sis, Erin, did have a wonderful sister-like bond. The two girls were dorks and Sis did everything in her power to make her little sister laugh and smile. The two girls were irrespirable, and Eden would fallow Sis around the house like a little duckling. Sis would often play dress up with her Eden, and at times Eden would get her sister to play a good few rounds of Pokémon or Yu-Gi-Oh. Though over the years things, happened and Sis had to grow up. On Eden’s 8th birthday, their parents vanished. They told Erin that they were going to go pick up Eden’s cake at the store, and they never did come back. It was like they walked off the center of the Earth, due to the fact that either Erin or Eden couldn’t find their parents for several years. They assumed the worse and thought they died. Being only sixteen-years, Erin, took full responsibility of the house with little help from their relatives. Sis at that point become a bit rude and tried to control Eden’s life to make it ‘safe.’ In retaliation to this, Eden often fought with her sister a lot. Hardly ever going for advice anymore and instead broke away from her quiet reserved nature to something loud and boisterous. She tried getting attention by spray painting her room or dying her hair. It never caught attention, until Eden started getting in trouble at school for painting buildings with ludicrous pictures. It started off as a war of some sort between the two of them, and Eden never let up. She may still have a strained relationship and hardly talk to Erin, Sis; Eden does love her sister tremendously 'Aria Summers' She’s known Aria for quite some time. Actually she’s known the girl since they were about 12, when Eden met her accidentally through an online video game. Over time Eden actually started bonding over Aria, and she found the raven-haired girl rather funny to talk to. Aria was a girl who Eden constantly went to for ‘girl talk’ seeing how Erin was a pain in the ass to deal with, and kids at school didn’t understand. “Being a kid is hard, it’s hard and nobody understands.” Eden grew up appreciating Aria a bit more. The girl was a dork just like her, and understood her passion for video games. Instead Aria had a tad bit more obsession over Assassins’ Creed while she was particularly fond of Resident Evil. Though over time the two would work together and play video games online. Portal, Dead Island, Grand Theft Auto, ect, whatever game that could prove a challenge for the two girls. To Eden, Aria is a best friend a girl could ever ask for. It’s sad that the two of them have never actually met—besides through video chat on Skype—and Eden does hope she meets her friend soon. She sees herself as the older sister in the relationship, seeing how she’ll always stand up for the girl when the going gets tough. 'Naem Mannig' It was a wonder how Eden came across Naem. Why was the punk girl looking around a website dedicated to nothing but wolves? Well that’s because wolves are pretty kick-ass and quite dangerous, not to mention one of her internet friends were freaking out about ridiculous the website was. Upon curiosity Eden decided to take a glimpse at the website and see what all the fuss was about. And she was not disappointed in what she discovered. She met a strange boy over one of the chat clients. And she instantly found how he ‘swooned’ over wolves mildly amusing. It got to a point where Eden was comfortable talking to the strange boy, later she realized his name was Naem, and convinced him to join pesterchum so they could have a group chat with, Aria, and he could bring her brother. Sadly, Eden was the only person who willingly accepted Naem as a ‘human being.’ He was an outcast and even his own brother got irritated by how unhealthy his obsessions with wolves were. Instead of being freaked out about it and staying away from Naem like he was a disease, she found it dreadfully adorable and it only helped fuel her little crush on the male. Eden attempts to keep it a secret. Maybe due to the fact that as the friend leader she doesn’t want to ruin her cycle of friends, so she keeps her feelings locked in a chest. The only person who does know about her secret crush on Naem is Dann, but the two have come to a mutual agreement not to let it spill. Eden also is aware that Naem’s ‘kokoro’ goes ‘doki-doki’ for a certain blue-blooded troll that talks to them so often on pesterchum. She doesn’t mind especially when she found out that Virtus is getting terrified of Naem constantly stalking him. 'Dann Mannig' She met Dann through Naem. At first Eden did think that Dann was a bore to talk to, seeing how he always shies away from conversation from her or Aria. She pinned him as a downer, that is until she constantly started pestering him—with Aria’s help—to get the sheltered boy to open a bit more. Coincidentally Eden threatened Dann that if he doesn’t talk to any of them, she and Aria were going to drive to Washington and stand outside of their house with a boom box like one of those crappy eighties movie. That seemed to work like a charm—though unbeknownst Eden and Aria are still planning on doing that sometime in the future. After their rocky little start, Eden started to appreciate Dann a bit more. It was admirable by how well he was able to put up with Naem’s wild antics and still be sane. She also admires by how well he analyzes situations, he always knows how to find another way out of a situation. This deemed him as the brains of the group, and one of the guys you want to go to if you ever want advice. Eden enjoys talking to Dann. Most of their conversations are speculating fan-theories on a wide variety of mixed media. Though most of the time it ends up being video games and series with dramatic cliffhangers the both of them have read. She finds herself able to relax around Dann, and willingly talk to him. She does hope he can get him to come out of his shell a bit, and quite being a recluse. Until then, Eden will continue to call him ‘Danny-boy’ and mock about how better her snake is compared to his. Somehow she sees him as a great and powerful friend. 'Certae Corlia' Her patron troll is Certae Corlia. During their first conversation, Eden found Certae's trolling attempts rather cute. She didn't own a mean bone in her body, and instead of trolling, the alien was actually quite bubbly. Eden in reaction took Certae under her wing and did her best to teach the girl about her 'human customs' as long as she got some form of help in the game. When heading in the Medium, Eden showed Certae one of her favorite classic movies as a kid 'Jurassic Park' and got the poor girl hooked. In fact, Certae went through a whole 'dinosaur' phase and strongly believes that giant reptiles still roam Earth till this day. Out of all the trolls Eden met through her journey, Certae is the only one she enjoys talking too. This may be because Certae always tends to look at the brighter side of things when the going gets tough. She vowed that she would tackle the cute girl into a hug when they met no matter how much her '<>' bff denies it. Quotes *"Aye yo dog, I already gots a name." *"Shh its okay Dev, I understand your beauty." *"Ohemgee Nammy." *"Gosh this game is totes the cooliest. Kay so my friends from across the country said it was like L.A.R.P nerd for live action roleplay btw. So its got the action, the drama, the killing, the gore. It even gots the 'romance' insert suggestive eye waggle here. But nah man thats not the best part, its got horror in it! It is suppose to make you scared shitless! Its go almost all the thing horror games need! Even the promo monsters are freaky shit!" *"Heyyyyyy loveable sis of mine. My cooliest friend and companion and who looks totes hawt today. Is that a new t-shirt? Do you have a date? Gosh that is so presh." *"Jfc who doesnt love navi shes the shit." *"I may wear it once cause it is pretty kickass tho." *"You never know when he can bite, it can be right now and bam you are dead." * “Daaaaamn girl nice headshot there. I give you props for being a newbie at this overrated game.” *“Haha, quit being a camper and join in on the fun Danny-boy!” Category:Characters Category:Kids